


#PercyEatsOutLikeAChamp

by executinggoth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Eating out, Established Relationship, F/M, background Marisha/Matt/Taliesin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executinggoth/pseuds/executinggoth
Summary: Marisha has discovered the hashtag that had made rounds in the fandom, and she wonders if the same is true for Taliesin himself. So she convinces him to try on her.





	#PercyEatsOutLikeAChamp

He'd seen the hashtag around - honestly it was a bit hard to miss - and he'd always found it amusing.

He was quite careful what he said and did when he was playing Percy, always had been. He was good at playing the long game, keeping things on the down-low until nothing could be hidden anymore. He'd done so with Percy's feelings for Vex'ahlia from when Vaxleth happened, until the kiss in the forest. How the fans had come to the conclusion that #PercyEatsOutLikeAChamp was beyond him.

Was it because he talked too much when he was playing Percy, so the fans wanted to shut him up? Maybe that he'd added too much flavour to the way, Percy speaks?

Well, it didn't really matter now, anyway.

What mattered was that Marisha had eventually seen the hashtag, and decided that she needed to test this theory for herself.  
They'd done this plenty of times, but usually, Matt was part of the equation in some form or another, which was distracting to either Taliesin or Marisha, taking the focus away from the task at hand.  
But Matt was at A-Kon, and Marisha was home alone.  
-  
They'd arranged to meet late that Saturday, after a very long Signal Boost shoot. Taliesin was also on set, but he wasn't as involved as Marisha, who were working tirelessly, conducting everything with bravado. She'd be tired when the day was done, which he didn't mind much. He could work with that.

It was nearing 8 pm when Marisha shouted "That's a wrap!" and everyone started picking apart the set, cleaning up after the shoot. Taliesin did his part of the cleaning, and when everything was gone, he waved a quick goodbye to the people left on set and went to wait by his car. Ten minutes later, he sees Marisha walking towards him in the parking lot. She wasn't too tired then. He had been a bit worried. They exchange a small smile, before getting in the car.

The ride to her place is filled with a quiet comfort. It's not awkward in any way, they know each other too well for that. As they get out of the car, she takes his hand, and he suddenly can't help but wonder if any of Matt's and Marisha's neighbours know about their little arrangement. Were they watching, as Marisha lead a strange looking man into the home by the hand? Would they tell Matt about it later? He'd like to be a fly on the wall for _that_ conversation. Matt would probably blush, which he does so prettily, and make up some unbelievable reason like "No, it's actually her cousin, who's blind, so he needs assistance!".

Marisha closes the door behind them, as they enter the house. "Hey, wanna get some food first, I had some about an hour ago, but I didn't see you eat, so if you need to, help yourself from the fridge," she says, as she locks the door, taking off her shoes.  
"Nah, I'm good, I found a sandwich in the kitchen before the shoot ended," Taliesin says, kicking off his own shoes. Standing up straight, he sees her watching him. She's smiling, all teeth, and he can't help but crack a grin himself.

The thing about Marisha is that she's a really badass chick. Stubborn to a fault, absolutely amazing and as fantastic and beautiful and awe-inspiring as a wildfire. Anyone would be lucky to be on the receiving end of that, and tonight he was the recipient. Taliesin had always had incredible respect for luck, and luck was at play here. For an evening, she was his for the taking, and he intended to take her apart.

Still standing next to the front door, he pulls her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her. It's a slow kiss, a practised one, first just a press of closed lips before they open their mouths, letting their tongues swipe across each other in languid motions. One of his arms moves up, his fingers tangling in her hair as he gently presses his palm against the back of her skull, urging her further into the kiss. He adores the way she feels when he's wrapped around her like this. She's skinny but powerful, and it's no secret that she's the one in control here. Her left hand is moving across his back in small motions, her right is at the nape of his neck, playing with his hair.

Breaking the kiss, she leans her forehead against his for a moment. "I have to say, I've been looking forward to this all day."  
"Oh ... oh yeah. Me too." Taliesin mumbles, before getting his bearings and pulling back to look at her. "I'm ... ah, a bit excited? Like, I'm kinda sure in my abilities here, but when it's the full focus... there's a bit of pressure, you know? I want it to be good" He gives her a smile, that he's sure isn't looking as suave as he wants it to. She does one of her small giggles, before pulling him in for another kiss.

A few moments pass before Taliesin pulls away, taking her hand and leading them towards the bedroom.  
"How did you find the tag anyway, who showed you?" Tal asks as they walk, and the question is hardly out of his mouth before he realises "It was Liam, wasn't it?". The shit eating grin on Marishas face tells him everything he needs to know.

"We gotta get him away from Tumblr, it isn't healthy for him," She says fondly, as they enter the bedroom.

The blankets on the bed are in a tangle, and the whole room is filled with the smell of Matt and Marisha, mixed with sweat and a tanginess that is distinctly from sex. They must have had fun before Matt left for A-Kon, but Marisha forgot to air it out. Not that Taliesin minds. He pulls off his t-shirt and unbuttons his trousers, taking them off, leaving him in boxers and nothing else. Marisha is moving a few things in the room, and take off her shorts and top, leaving her in a bra, leggings and panties.

"But why did you want to try this? not that I'm against the idea, but I'm not sure I get it." He says as he sits down on the edge of the bed.  
"Would it be weird if I said that the tag was just an excuse?" Marisha says, in a rather cocky tone of voice, as she sits down on him, straddling him. He wraps his arms around her waist, to help her stay there.

"I kinda figured. We both know that method acting isn't a good idea, so I guessed that that wasn't what you wanted me to do," Taliesin replies, in the same cocky tone as Marisha had just used, and without missing a beat, Marishas hands are cradling his face, kissing him deeply. This kiss is sloppy, wet, filled with tongue, a bit of teeth, and it's absolutely delicious.

She's kissing his neck now, and Taliesin lets out a sigh of contentment. Necks had always been a good spot for him. Placing her mouth right next to his ear, she says; "And also your mouth is nice, and I guessed that I'd need a good slow fuck tonight after this shoot - and honestly, I was right".

The words are almost whispered, and she's grinding her hips down on him as she says it. He'd already been semi-hard from the kiss in the hallway, but now all blood had gone to his cock, trapped underneath the redheaded succubus currently biting at his neck.

"Ahh... if that's a thing, sure, I'll indulge you," he says breathily, before picking her up and manhandling her into place at the edge of the bed. Making quick work of her bra, he throws it behind him on the floor, and briefly rolls a nibble between thumb and forefinger, before getting to work on the leggings.

Leggings had never been his strong suit, and his hands are shaking.  
"Sorry, my tremor is going nuts!" Taliesin huffs as he manages to get his fingers under the rim right, and he starts pulling them slowly down. "No no, you're good, it's fine" She breaths.

Taliesin isn't sure if he's excited or nervous or both, but he usually starts rambling in either case, so he starts talking, while getting the leggings off without tearing them. "I think I tried doing something like this when I was younger - we went for a solid hour, couldn't feel my lips by the end of it - so maybe we shouldn't go for that long because that was a thing that was a bad idea. I was - I _am_ \- full of bad ideas, it seems." Taliesin isn't actually sure what he's saying, but he has an urge to fill the silence, and so he does. He's on his knees now, working the leggings off of her feet.

"If it's a bad idea, we can do something else..." he hears Marisha murmur above him. Taliesin smiles up at her. "No, no I want to, just, I have a chance to learn a bit from my mistake, so I'll try to do that" He grins, and goes for her panties, getting them off quicker than he'd hoped. Finding a pillow nearby, he places it under his knees, and gently pushes Marisha, saying a short "Lie down". Taking her legs over his shoulders, he gets a full view of her.

Tight red curls cover her pussy, trimmed, but not shaven. The smell of her is everywhere, and Taliesin can feel himself twitch against the fabric of his boxers. No, he tells himself, this isn't your time. It's hers.  
Pushing her right knee up a bit with his left-hand gets him a bit more room, and he slides his right hand down her inner thigh, earning a content sigh from her. He doesn't quite touch her, just ghosts over her, moving his hand close enough that he knows that she feels cheated. He can see her opening clenching around nothing, and her inner lips are shiny with her juices. Teasing her is always fun because she's so responsive. An almost unnoticeable touch of her outer lips results in an audible drawing of breath from her, like a gasp, but quieter.

He debates quickly with himself, whether further teasing is necessary, or if it'd be more fun to surprise her. He goes for the latter. Diving in, he licks her from her opening to her clit, broad tongue, in a quick motion. It's like he's splitting her down the middle, and he feels his tongue getting covered in her nectar. A surprise drawing of breath followed by a deep moan erupt from Marisha, and Taliesin smiles.

"Just so you know, I'm highly entertained." He smirks as he says it, before diving in with small licks all over her, teasing her opening briefly, teasing around her clit but never on it, in general just, lapping at her. She tastes in a very particular way, which is purely Marisha. He'd say sweet, spicy, like cinnamon candy. He earns small whines from Marisha whenever he licks someplace new, and he can see her chest rising and falling at a steadily climbing pace. She'll soon have had enough of the teasing, and he's just waiting for it.

About a minute passes of this teasing before he feels hands in his hair. Just holding on, not pulling - yet. He moves his right-hand thumb to Marishas clit, rubbing small circles around it, moving his mouth and tongue to her entrance. He begins pumping his tongue in and out of her, and he hears her making a sound which is close to a hum like she's eating something delicious. It's, in fact, him, who's feasting, not that he minds the sound. He mirrors the hum, earning a moan from her.

She's done waiting, when she tugs at his hair, just the right side of painful, trying to move him in the direction of her clit. Taking the hint, he licks at it, in small circular motions for a little while. It has enlarged slightly, as they tend to do. His free hand, the one previously on her clit, teases a finger at her opening. God, she's wet. He hears her gasp, as he pushes it in, slowly, feeling her moist heat fully. Angling it towards the spot inside of her, he crooks his finger a bit, and he feels her clench around him. Gotcha. Pumping the finger in and out a bit, hitting her g-spot, her clit still in his mouth, he hears Marisha starting to ramble; "Oh god, oh fuck... ohhhhh... Tal... More... please...". It's a stream of somewhat coherent words, and Taliesin sucks at her clitoris, withdrawing his finger from her, before starting to push in two instead. Every thrust earns him an "Ah!" from her.

He's gotta admit, fucking her and pleasuring her like this makes him feel powerful. Catching a glimpse of her face briefly, her mouth is open, her eyes are shut, and her hair is all around her making her look wild. She's moving her hips against him, slight motions, a silent begging for more.

Finding her g-spot again, with an "Oh yes, fuck yes!" from her, he moves his hand, trying to hit it on every thrust. The hands in his hair tug a bit harder, and he loves it. She's thrusting her hips up to meet him now, clearly no longer in control. Letting her right leg fall over his shoulders, he uses his free hand to push down on her stomach, stilling her movements. She's gone silent now, which means that she's close. She's probably biting her lip. She does that.

His mouth sucking at her clit, he pushes in another finger into her vagina, all three now pistoning into her. He feels her pulse around his fingers once, twice, before her legs seize up, thighs clamping together around his head, as she orgasms. He helps her ride it out, slowing his fingers and she eventually pulls away, oversensitive.

Taliesin looks up at the currently collapsed woman in front of him, mouth red and glistening from use. She's so beautiful like this, taken apart. He feels proud that he did that. She lies there a minute, chest rising and falling before she finds the strength to props herself up on her elbows and looks at him in bewilderment.

Taliesin brings his right hand to his mouth, licking off access juice as she watches. He makes a bit of a show of it, because, why not. "That was... that was..." She starts, but she doesn't really know how to finish apparently. She looks wrecked. Taliesin giggles a bit, and gets up, stretching his legs. "I'll get a towel, you stay here". She responds with a short "I _will_ stay here, don't think I can walk right now".

He goes and gets a damp towel, cleans up his face and hand, and returns to her with it, cleaning her gently. She's oversensitive, so care is premium. He still has an erection, but it doesn't really seem to matter. He was here to serve, tonight, and so that he did.

"We need to do that again," she says while smiling, catching his arm to pull him up onto the bed. "Sure, but not tonight, these knees can only take so much in one night" Taliesin responds as he collects her up in his arms, and settles against the headboard, her head on his chest. Feeling his erection, she begins asking "Want me too...?" to which he interrupts her "Nah, you can make it up to me in the morning". She nods, reaches up and gives him a short kiss, before getting comfortable against him. That did go better than expected he thinks to himself. Next time it could be Matts ass, with Marisha watching. Surely, that'd be fun too.

**Author's Note:**

> Made with help from Aunt_Zelda and InjaMorgan. Please do not show this to any members of the cast or crew of Critical Role. A sequel might follow if anyone wants it.


End file.
